The Game of Love
by NotsoSugarQueen
Summary: Let's face it, every once in awhile, Drew Tananka has a streak of brilliance. This time, not only has it made the head counselors at camp pissed, but it's ensured plenty of drama for the rest of the summer. Love has always been Drew's favorite game, but now everyone else has been invited to play. Let the Games begin!
1. Chapter 1

**The Game of Love-**

**A.N.: This story uses all the characters from PJO and HoO, takes place after the Giant War, and there are no initial couples, but drama and romance are promised, no worries. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any of the characters and I never, ever will.**

One: Piper

I'm not your typical Aphrodite girl. So when I woke up to find a flyer taped Cabin Ten's door, I knew something was more than up.

**Camp Half-Blood's First Annual:**

** Love Games**

** All head counselors will be required to**

** participate, if you have any questions **

**please ask Drew Tananka, Cabin Ten.**

** Let the Games begin!**

I practically threw up right then and there. Love Games? Seriously? I really was going to have to kill Drew now. Especially now that she'd more than invited me to play her game. She'd made it freaking _mandatory_.

As if my love life wasn't already over flowing with complications.

I sighed and turned around, my glare raking every one of my siblings.

"Who the hell put this together with Drew?" I asked slowly. I didn't exactly feel dignified, standing there in my loose grey tee shirt and ducky pajama shorts, but I wasn't going to wait until breakfast.

Of course, no one bothered to raise their hand or confess. Drew was, conveniently, taking a shower and probably taking extra long time because she wanted to avoid me. We weren't on the best of terms normally, and now she was in for it.

"You know what? Fine. But trust me, I'll find out soon enough. I'll I have to do is talk it out of you," I warned, pushing past my siblings and walking back to my bunk. I grabbed some jeans shorts, camp tee shirt and grey cotton bra and marched into the bathroom to get dressed. My cabin being incredibly superficial, the bathroom was pretty big, with multiple shower stalls and sinks, with a huge mirror that ran the length of the room above the sinks, just so all of my sisters could freak out about their miscroscopic problems with their make-up. I sighed, changed my clothes and ran my fingers through my hair, not bothering with make-up. I hated the feeling of liquid foundation on my face, and mascara? You can forget it. I didn't want boys liking me just because I had a pretty face and good body. I wasn't that pathetic, unlike some of my siblings, who were practically classified as life-sized Barbie dolls. But I didn't tell them that. Better for them to wonder why all the boys avoided them.

I slid my feet into my tattered tie dyed Vans that I'd bought through some kid in the Hermes Cabin (I didn't know how they'd gotten ahold of them, and to be honest, I didn't really want to know) and grabbed my knife, Katropis.

"Come on guys, breakfast time! The cabin looks fine, and no, Marissa, you don't need to make your bed right now!" I called, holding the door open for the rest of my cabin. We made our way up to the pavilion, where everyone was chattering. Annabeth pushed her way through the crowd towards me.

"Did you see the flyers?" she asked grimly.

"Yeah. And I'm pissed," I told her, crossing my arms over my chest and sending Drew a glare. She was chatting it up with Will Solace from the Apollo Cabin, smiling sweetly.

"You're pissed? Percy and I are best friends. He doesn't know that I like him, and the chances of us getting together are jeopardized by this whole thing," Annabeth replied.

"As if things weren't awkward enough between Jason and me," I remarked. "You can help me interrogate Drew, and then we can kill her," I added jokingly.

"Believe me, I'm still going to interrogate her. She's such a queen sized pain in my—" she started, before being cut off by Katie Gardner, who looked like she was about to murder someone.

"What the hell is going on?" she demanded, hands planted on her hips.

"Sweetie, that's what we're trying to figure out here," I said tartly. "Drew's scheming is what's going on."

Katie laughed bitterly. "'_All head counselors are required to participate',_ like she could require us to do anything!"

"Come on, we'll figure it out after breakfast. Chiron's giving us weird looks. Besides, the guys can't be any more happy about it than we are, if they even know what it means," Annabeth decided before walking off and taking her seat at the head of the Athena table. I said goodbye to Katie and sat down beside Mitchell and Lacy, who were in deep conversation about what colors were trending more this summer. I rolled my eyes and helped myself to some toast and orange juice. It was decided.

Drew Tananka was going down.

After breakfast, the head counselors gathered outside the Big House, buzzing with confusion and anger.

"Love Games? Seriously?" Clarisse muttered darkly. "In case she hadn't noticed, I have a boyfriend!"

"We know, Clarisse. Just because you have a hubby doesn't make it any better," Lou Ellen, from the Hecate Cabin interrupted.

"What does she even mean? It's not like there are rules listed on the flyer," Percy pointed out.

"Why don't we just ask her first before we do anything? I mean, it'll help us figure out exactly what she's orchestrated," Jason suggested.

"Ask me what, hon?"

Drew stood there smiling in all her pink eyeliner glory, her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, her lips fully glossed. I resisted the urge to strangle her.

"What are the Love Games?" Travis deadpanned.

"Well, they're like the Olympic Games of Love that will go on for the entire summer. It's a game to see who can last the longest without falling hard for or getting their heart broken by one of the other counselors. The winner will be rewarded," she explained, winking at the last part. "Trust me, the ball is already rolling. Things will present themselves as planned."

"Does Chiron know?" I inquired. There is no way our activities director would've allowed this stupid thing to go on. Drew had to have done it behind his back.

"Actually, yeah, he does. I got special permission from Mom, so he couldn't really deny my request," she replied sweetly, her smile not reaching her cold eyes.

"Two can play that game, Drew. If all I need is to get Mom's favor, then this will clear up in no time," I shot back. She laughed.

"Please, sis, it's too late now. The Games have already begun. And I'll be watching as the official referee, keeping score," she told me. "And, just a reminder, we have archery right now, Piper, so you might want to get going."

And with a whirl of designer perfume, she was gone, walking back down the hill towards the archery range, where she would do nothing but sit on the sidelines and gossip about how pissed I was.

"Gods," Cassie, the head of the Nike Cabin, remarked. "She really hates you, doesn't she?"

"Yeah. But she'll be sorry for this. You just wait and see," I answered easily, shaking my head at the distant figure of my bitch of a sister. "Trust me, these will be the first and only Love Games."

**Did you like it? It will be told in alternating perspectives, just so you know. I'd really like to know what you thought, so please review, constructive criticism is ALWAYS appreciated. Thanks so much for reading!**

**-NotsoSugarQueen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, as much as I want to be able to say otherwise.**

**A.N.: just so you know, my updates will probably once or twice a week, since I'm finishing up my House of Hades fanfiction, and that's my top priority, as well as having a Leyna story still going strong. They will become more frequent in one or two weeks, since I'll have wrapped up my House of Hades story. But until then, if I don't update every two or three days like I usually do, bear with me!**

Two: Travis PoV

I don't understand why all the girls are so ticked about the Love Games. I mean, Drew's a definite bitch and everything, but still. It's just a game, and it's not like they're going to be losing their virginity. Not that I would complain, or even know if they still have it, for that matter.

But for me, this is a perfect opportunity to upgrade my reputation as a first class player at camp while simultaneously getting Katie Gardner to fall in love with me, under the guise of the Games, which could be a good or bad thing. I'm not quite sure yet.

And yeah, I, Travis Stoll, am in love with Katie Gardner.

Even though she hates me guts and probably wants to kill me.

It all started with those stupid chocolate bunnies, which I pranked her with because I wanted to impress her. Unfortunately, it backfired, and she's never forgiven me. And I guess it didn't help that I prank her cabin at least once a week, because it's the only way I get to talk to her. Yeah, it's that bad. I'll do practically anything just to get her to talk to me. Even if that means temporarily dying her hair pink and having to run from her as she screams death threats at me.

So it's too late for us now, I guess. But the Games give me an opportunity to act like my interest is just to play her (which I would never do in real life) and get her eliminated from the Games when she falls for me. When in reality, I actually want to get together with her.

She's always in my head. I can't stop thinking about how her dark hair gets tossed over her shoulder when she's working in the strawberry fields or how long her suntanned legs look in her _short_ overalls. It's insane.

Only Connor knows, and that was an accident. I mean, its not like I try to talk in my sleep. Thankfully Connor was the only one up, otherwise, I would've already been blackmailed into doing a lot of things that I wouldn't like to do.

But this was a crucial summer. The Games were working in my favor, but I needed to catch Katie's attention first. Something with a mixed message that would make her speculate on whether or not I liked her. A prank that was classic and well done, but with something that would make Katie, or even once of her sisters, think twice about my feelings for her.

And I knew just the thing.

The next day it was show time. Katie and the rest of the Demeter Cabin were out working in the strawberry fields, which gave us plenty of time to put our plan into action. As my loyal side kicks, I had Connor, and of course, Lou Ellen from the Hecate Cabin, who had agreed to help since Connor and her had some sort of thing going. Well, now I didn't know if it was a thing, since the Games had started, but I wasn't complaining. I wasn't going to complain about a Hecate kid that could steal someone's nose off their face of charm chocolate bunnies so they didn't melt until a certain someone saw them. But for all Lou Ellen knew, I was doing this as part of the Games, and not as a legitimate love prank.

I set the ladder up against the back of the Demeter Cabin carefully, cradling several boxes of merchandise in my hands. I set to work as Connor kept watch, whispering every now and then through his walkie-talkie to me.

I arranged the bunnies in the formation of a K, making sure to make the letter extra big and visible. She'd know who did it for sure, but that was kind of the point, even if it mean I'd get chased around camp by her for the rest of the day. It would be worth it in the end, especially if the Games went fine and the Aphrodite Cabin, or more specifically, Drew, didn't interfere. She had a habit of doing that, and now that she was initiating the Games, I more than knew that she was up to something.

I climbed down once the bunnies were set, returned the ladder to the camp store and sat behind the desk, waiting for four o'clock to roll around, which was when the Demeter Cabin would return to their cabin and find themselves pranked, and when Katie would be majorly ticked off.

An hour later, I had just finished handing over the smuggled six pack of Cokes that I'd gotten ahold of for Percy when she stormed in, looking extremely pissed but seriously beautiful at the very same time. I wondered how she managed that.

"Travis Stoll, I am going to kick your ass into next week," she threatened. "What the hell is up with the bunnies? It's not even around Easter, I don't even want to know how you got ahold of them!"

I laughed, flashing her my signature jokester grin that could make any girl but Katie Gardner swoon. As usual, it didn't work and only made her more mad.

"You know what, Stoll? If you think you can prank me into letting you into my pants for the Games, you'll be disappointed. And trust me, you better watch it," she finished turning on her heel to leave.

"Gardner, just because I don't want to get into your pants doesn't mean I don't want to get into your overalls!" I called after her. I heard a disgusted voice yell: "Go to hell!" as she slammed the door and stalked off down the hill towards her cabin, which was starting to drip chocolate.

Phase One: success.

**Sorry it took awhile, I'm kind of busy with my House of Hades story at the moment, because I'm almost done with it. But please review, and if you have any suggestions on whose perspective I should use in the next few chapters, tell me and I'll fit them into the drama I have coming up. I have further explanations of the Games in store, so don't worry if you're confused with the specifics. Anyways, thanks so much for reading!**

**-NotsoSugarQueen**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: I finished my House of Hades fanfiction, so I will be updating more frequently! Yay! If you have any requests about pairings you would like to appear I will try my best to include them, unless it counters Percabeth because you just don't mess with something that perfect. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Really? Do I have to say it? Okay. I, much to my sadness, do not own PJO or any of the characters.**

Three: Lou Ellen PoV

Let's just say I'm more than mad at Drew Tananka.

I'm ticked off, rip roaring pissed at her.

Almost enough to say a few little words and turn her into a duck but, sadly, everyone would wonder where she went and that would lead to me getting in serious trouble, which is why if I'm involved with anything, I make sure the Stolls have my back. One of the perks of working with them happens to be that Connor is insanely cute and definitely knows what he's doing with his hands, but that's a bonus. The main reason?

The Stolls are professionals when it comes to covering their tracks.

So when Travis and Connor came with a request, I was quick to oblige. Besides, if I was planning on surviving the Games, I might as well indebt as many people as possible and use that to my advantage. Favors are very valuable, if you calculate everything correctly.

Plus, Travis and Katie just need to get over their egos and get together. I swear, that look you call hatred in their eyes is code for: _I really want to kiss you right now._ And the way Connor's hand brushed my thigh had me thinking other thoughts for a few seconds didn't hurt.

Yeah, yeah, call me what you want. But Connor Stoll is definitely cute, whether or not he's a widely acknowledged play-boy. I knew that. And because I wasn't trying to see him as anything more than that, I could easily get away unscathed, and still be friends with him.

Friends with benefits.

Yeah. _Good_ benefits.

I smiled dreamily as I traced the morning star on the back of my hand in henna before capping the pen and tucking it into the pocket of my tie dyed jean shorts before standing up. It was time to check back in with Travis to see what the degree of success was. Probably the usual: Katie yelling her head off at him, and Travis making a sexual innuendo here and there, making her blush, whether or not from anger or embarrassment is kind of obvious, even though she'd rather die than admit it.

I was on my way up to the camp store when I was caught by Leo Valdez, head counselor from Cabin Nine and a mad, very ADHD genius.

"Lou, we're doomed. Drew organized a game of Truth or Dare down by the Ampitheater, and we're all looped into it. It's part of the Games, and therefore, she says we have to participate."

The look on his face told me that he wasn't too pleased about it either.

I cursed in Ancient Greek. Truth or Dare? Really Drew? I guess even if she is the twisted bimbo daughter of Aphrodite, she still has a fondness for romantic clichés.

"Okay. I'll spread the word so everyone's prepared and Drew doesn't result to any love magic or kidnapping," I told him before jogging up to the camp store.

I burst through the door.

"Update on Operation Katie Gardner?" Travis inquired, spinning around to face me in his swivel chair at the desk.

"You wish, Travis. Drew's called a game of Truth or Dare," I informed him. He laughed.

"What? No Spin the Bottle?" he joked.

"Travis, this is serious. It might mess up your little love operation," I said, giving him a glare with my intimidating purple eyes. You think Athena kids have good glares? They don't have anything on me. Well, except for maybe Annabeth.

His head snapped up, his face suddenly serious again.

"Crap, crap, _crap_!" he muttered, jumping out of his seat. "I'll get Connor and meet you down there in five minutes. Make sure you come prepared."

I nodded. "Ay, Captain," I replied before disappearing through the door and running back down the hill towards the central green. I stopped by the arena to spread the news to Annabeth and Percy, who were dueling, and then swung by the volleyball court to tell Piper, Jason, Cassie and Butch. Pretty soon, the news had spread like wildfire, and an audience had gathered at the Ampitheater, composed of mainly head counselors, since they'd probably bribed their siblings into staying away.

I into the seat next to Connor, closest to the firepit just in time to see Drew stand up and clap her hands for silence. She smiled, her white teeth sparkling, but I knew it wasn't a good, happy smile. It was a smile that said: _Be quiet so I can begin to torture you_. Also known as Drew's plotting face.

"Okay, everyone, we all know why we're here," she began. "The Games include several _events_ that will reveal themselves as the summer goes on. This game of Truth or Dare happens to be one of them. I will serve as referee if anything gets too… testy."

Angry mutters could heard throughout the stands.

Drew smiled sweetly. "I will start by picking the first person… and I'd love to give the honor to my favorite sister, Piper McLean!"

The crowd snickered, and Piper stood up, glaring daggers at Drew. They might've been half sisters, but they were as different as can be. Piper was Cherokee, with caramel skin and dark brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes that seemed unable to settle for blue, green, or brown, and she didn't put much through into what she looked like. In fact, she spent half the time trying to down play her Aphrodite genes, which is a first for a child of the goddess of beauty. At the moment, she was wearing a pair of light-wash jean cutoffs, a worn camp tee shirt and a hippie looking beaded circlet on her head, pieces of her hair braided here and there. And she did not look happy.

"Truth or Dare?" Drew asked, examining her manicure with fake interest.

Piper sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Dare."

The crowd of counselors ooohed and ahhhhed, whispering. Drew smiled again, and Piper continued to glare.

"Hmmmm… let me think… Got one!" Drew exclaimed excitedly. Yeah. Excited to publicly embarrass the sister she hated due to the fact that Jason Grace liked Piper better. "I dare you… to shamelessly put on a show with that column over there, with the music I pick."

Piper closed her eyes, clearly restraining herself from strangling Drew. Kudos to her, because if I'd been dared to pole dance in front of every guy in camp, including Clovis, I would've been pretty ticked too.

She opened her eyes, looked right at Drew and smiled. "Okay." She got up from her seat between Jason and Leo and hopped over a few seats to get to one of the main columns surrounding the Ampitheater. Pretty much every boy sitting there, with the exception of Clovis, who happened to be snoring the game away, leaned forward, perked up. I rolled my eyes disgustedly and shared a knowing look with Annabeth and Katie.

_Boys,_ Katie mouthed.

_More like_ _pervs_, Annabeth added.

_Ya think?_ I silently replied, eyebrows raised.

Drew scrolled through her iPod's playlist, probably searching for the most explicit song available just to spite Piper.

"Here we go," she announced, smirking as she clicked play and _Birthday Cake_, by Rihanna, blared through her portable pink speakers. Exactly. The dirtiest song she could find.

Piper calmly removed her shirt, revealing her neon green bra for all to see and tossed her tee shirt into the audience. A few boys wolf whistled, and cat calls were heard. Jason looked uncomfortable. Leo laughed and stuck his hands out, thumbs up.

"You go, Beauty Queen!" He yelled jokingly. Jason elbowed him in the ribs, and Leo gave him an innocent look.

Piper approached the column, swaying her hips and snaked her arms around it and began to grind and twist and twirl around it in a skank display that you'd never expect Piper to put on. But then again, this was her against Drew, and Piper wasn't backing down.

When the song ended, Piper stepped away and mock curtsied, sending one last evil look at Drew before turning to the audience.

"Shirt, please," she demanded, holding her hand out. Jason tossed it back to her and she quickly pulled it on before taking her seat again next to him, expressionless.

"Okay, Piper, your turn now," Drew continued, looking expectantly at her half sister. Piper rolled her eyes and turned to Leo.

"For that smart ass comment, Repair Boy, you're gonna pay," she told him. "Truth or Dare?"

Leo frowned thoughtfully, like he was mulling it over. "Dare." Of course. Who'd expect Mr. I-Play-With-Fire to open up? Not me.

"Good choice. Let's see… I dare you to go make-out with Cassie," she glanced at Jason's watch. "For three minutes. Actually, make it French."

Leo shrugged, making his way over to the Nike Cabin head counselor, who scooted over to make room for him. He glanced at Piper. "Ready?" he asked.

"Ready when you are," she replied. He leaned over and kissed Cassie, and she responded easily, kissing him right back. As they engaged in a game of tonsil hockey, I wondered if the son of Hephaestus was a good kisser. Well there was only one way to find out, and I wasn't sure if I was willing to try. I'd much rather stick with what I had, or more specifically, the extremely attractive boy on my left.

Jason's watch beeped, and they drew back, Leo winking at Cassie, who rolled her eyes, even though her cheeks were tinged pink.

Leo surveyed the crowd, plotting. His eyes landed on me, of all people. Lovely. I couldn't even begin to imagine what he had in mind. Sometimes, boys were far too creative for their own good. But his gaze shifted, landing on Percy.

"Okay, Percy, Truth or Dare?" he asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

Percy shifted in his seat next to Annabeth uncomfortably, debating his chances. I rolled his eyes. When Leo was deciding your fate, either way the odds were stacked in your favor.

"Dare," he said cautiously.

Leo laughed. "Okay, man, I dare you to answer the following question: have you and Annabeth ever kissed?"

Percy's face went red from embarrassment.

"Technically, you can't dare someone to answer a question, seeing as to the fact that it would count as a Truth," Annabeth pointed out.

"There's something called a loophole, genius," Leo replied, smirking. "So Percy, what will it be? Have you been having steamy lovefests behind the cabins the whole time or not?"

"Yes," Percy admitted.

"They were not 'lovefests'," Annabeth interrupted, in an effort to control the damage and laughter rolled through the audience. Not that there was really any done, seeing as to the fact that anyone at camp could tell that they were practically in love with each other. They were just too blind to see it.

"Interesting," Drew commented from the sidelines, fingering her sparkly pink whistle as she watched. Annabeth shot her a look.

"Okay, okay, it's my turn to ask someone," Percy announced loudly. "Lou Ellen, Truth or Dare?"

I paused for a moment. Truth would look weak, but if I chose Dare, then he could easily trick me into answering a question. Oh, what the hell. Might as well.

"Dare," I replied coolly, awaiting my sentence.

"I dare you to give Connor a lapdance." You could tell everyone thought this was funny, and creative, judging from the expressions on most of the guys' faces. Whatever. You only live once, and it could've been worse. At least it was Connor, and not someone that would get me killed or enjoy it way too much.

"Cue music, please," I requested to Drew. Might as well go out with a bang.

Drew smiled and scrolled through her playlist, this time selecting _Thrift Shop_ by Macklemore. I was partly relieved that it hadn't been something jam packed with sexual references and innuendos, because that would've made it a little less dignified. Although to be honest, I was pretty sure lapdances couldn't really be dignified.

I sighed, brushed off my shorts and sat down on Connor's lap, straddling his legs as the music began. Travis and the other campers in our row had moved over to give me room, which was a little bit unnerving. What did they expect me to do, strip? I rolled my eyes, and leaned forward so my mouth was level with his ear.

"You owe me," I whispered softly. I drew back and let the smooth beat settle into my system. And then I began to dance.

**Good? Entertaining? Please do let me know in reviews. I came up with a Lou Ellen/Connor pairing, although I can't really make up a name for it yet. And I wanted to create more of a character for her, since she's not focused on it and I could easily mold her into whatever personality I wanted. I wanted to make things a little more intense, and things will get even more heated later on, no worries, but this story rating WILL NOT CHANGE. I will not be writing M rated content, thank you very much. Anyways, if you have any requests, just tell me, and please review, constructive criticism is ALWAYS appreciated! Thanks so much for reading!**

**-NotsoSugarQueen**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed, it means a lot! Hopefully you enjoy this next chapter! I had to add some Percabeth in, because they are the best couple ever and that will never change, and plus, it was just killing me to keep them separate!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own PJO, alright? It belongs to Rick Riordan, who is clearly NOT me.**

Four: Percy PoV

Truth or Dare was interesting, that's for sure. After watching Lou Ellen get down on Connor, who looked like he thoroughly enjoyed it, Jason and Katie were forced to French, which made both Travis and Piper steam at the ears, and among others, Will Solace and Annabeth had to grind.

You can only imagine how that made me feel. Not that Will was a bad guy or anything he was fine, it's just, this is Annabeth we're talking about, the girl I've been best friends with since I was twelve, and seeing her hips sway like that against him…

Okay, okay, I'll admit it. I was jealous. Because I like her.

Well, to be truthful, I think like is a little but of an understatement. I know Annabeth like the back of my hand, and we've been through a lot together. I just wish things were different, and I'd taken the opportunity after Mt. Saint Helens. But unfortunately, I was trying to be the good guy and back off since Luke turned into Kronos and everything went sour.

Now, I was seriously regretting it. Grover kept talking about how there were girls at camp who liked me—but they didn't matter. I felt bad since I was just sitting around waiting, but I didn't want to mess up my chances. Not that I was sure I had any, except for the one or two quick kisses—one of them on the cheek—that we'd shared during the wars.

I was on my way back to the cabin when Annabeth caught up with me. She tapped my shoulder and I turned, trying to pretend that a thousand electric volts had not just circulated through my body.

"Hey," I said, smiling slightly. She was wearing her usual jean shorts and easy camp tee shirt, but that didn't stop her from looking amazing. She smiled back before her face turned serious and she looked away.

"What's up?" I inquired, raising my eyebrows. Annabeth wasn't ever like this unless something serious was on her mind.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked, looking back up at me. I shrugged.

"Sure."

"Um… somewhere a little bit less public?" she requested, nervously shifting from one foot to the other.

Annabeth Chase, nervous? Someone please tell me that the world is not ending right now. Because that's pretty much a demigod version of one of the seven signs that the apocalypse in approaching. Wise Girl is never jittery. It's not in her nature.

"Okay," I agreed, my heart rate increasing as we stepped out of the way so we stood slightly behind the Poseidon Cabin. "So what's on your mind, exactly?"

"Who said I had anything on my mind?" she replied defensively.

I raised my hands in mock surrender. "Hey. You seemed preoccupied, and you wanted to talk to me. You call me Seaweed Brain, but I know something's up."

She sighed, running her fingers through her blond hair. "Okay, I just want to ask you something. And don't laugh at me, I was just curious. It's been kind of… weighing on my conscience lately, and I don't want it to change anything in a bad way," she began.

"Okay. I'm ready," I told her seriously.

"I was just thinking, because of what they said tonight about 'lovefests'… I just wanted to know if you felt anything. About me, that is. More than friends," she finished, glancing around like she was waiting for someone to come and save her. Her face was flushed. I guess it probably took a lot of guts for a girl to confront a guy about how they felt about each other, but Annabeth did like to face things head on.

"You mean, do I like you?" I asked, clarifying.

She sighed frustrated. "Just forget I said anything, okay? It was stupid—"

I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers, cupping her face in my hands gently. I drew back and smiled. It wasn't often you get to see Annabeth looking surprised.

"That answer your question?" I asked, smirking.

She pulled back slapped my arm, the edges of her mouth quirking into a smile. "Oh, shut up, Seaweed Brain."

"Since you asked a question, now it's my turn," I continued.

"Well, technically, you answered my question with another question, so it should be my turn, but I'll let this one slide," she joked.

I gave her a look, and she laughed. "Do you want that?"

"Want what?" she prompted, raising her eyebrows.

"Hey, that's so unfair!" I protested. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. If that's what you want," she added quickly, like an afterthought.

I leaned forward again and kissed her, her lips soft between mine as she leaned into me, her hands reaching up to ruffle my black hair, my arms twining around her waist to hold her close.

"You talk too much, you know that?" I replied after we'd stopped for a second. She smiled softly, her gray eyes like liquid silver in the twilight. My heart was expanded inside my chest like some sort of balloon that would pop. It felt so good, so _natural_ to be this close to her, to hold her like this. Like puzzle pieces.

"I'm tired," she remarked, yawning a little, her lips in a tiny O.

"Yeah. And I don't want to get eaten by harpies," I agreed. "So I guess it's goodnight? Or do I walk you to your cabin?"

She laughed. "Seaweed Brain, you think I'm the expert?"

"So you don't want me to walk you back then?" I clarified teasingly. She sighed, giving me a pointed look.

"Yes, I want you to walk me back," she admitted, blushing a little again. It looked cute on her. Flustered Annabeth. I hoped I was the only one who could make her feel that way.

As we walked back, hand in hand and I kissed her softly one last time, I heard her murmur something sleepily before she closed the door. I smiled to myself, liking the sound of it.

"Meant to Be."

**Okay, okay, I know it was ridiculously fluffy, but I really couldn't help it. It was too tempting, and I was going through Percabeth withdrawl, because all I really get to write with my fanfiction ****Mr. Fix-It**** is Leyna, since that's the pairing for that story. Not that I don't like Leo and Reyna, I do. It's just, Percabeth's amazing, and it's hard not to cave and write some fluff here and there. I just had to. Hopefully, you don't mind, and if you do, just tell me and I will try to restrain myself in the future. Thanks so much for reading!**

**-NotsoSugarQueen**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.: so the last chapter was quite fluffy, so I've decided that this one will have more substance and plot to it, even though I do enjoy writing Percabeth fluff. Enjoy!**

Five: Leo PoV

I took my seat at the Hephaestus table for breakfast, blinking the sleep out of my eyes. I'm pretty sure I looked like a zombie, with my hair sticking up every which way and my jeans stained with oil. I took a bite of my cereal, nearly missing my mouth while I was at it.

"Gods, Leo, someone stayed up late," Nyssa commented, finishing off her eggs and toast and taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Mmm… what?" I mumbled, yawning. I'd been up late designing a prototype Festus II, trying to recreate my metal dragon companion. Unfortunately, I'd gotten a little carried away with the blueprints. I figured that if I was going to eventually design another gigantic dragon, it should probably have an off button, and definitely not have a big chance of malfunctioning and trampling the whole camp underfoot.

Nyssa rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, you better perk up. Some Romans are paying a visit to discuss joint camp plans for next year today. They'll be staying around for awhile. At least, that's what I've heard. And obviously Reyna's one of them."

I jerked up, narrowly avoiding flipping over my bowl of cereal everywhere, sputtering on milk.

"What?" I exclaimed, wide eyed. Reyna was the last person that I'd want to see. She was kind of scary, almost like Annabeth's brunette, Roman twin. Plus, while I was possessed by an Eidolon last summer, I'd kind of demolished part of their camp.

So you can see why I was slightly less than thrilled at the prospect of her making an appearance. I just wondered why Nyssa knew about it. Was it really that obvious that I avoided that girl like the plague?

"Leo, I said that Reyna and some other Romans are coming to talk about joint camp plans with the head counselors and visit," Nyssa repeated, sighing. "She knows you didn't purposely blow up their camp, Leo. Relax. Would you believe me if I told you that you're going to live through the day?"

"No," I retorted glumly, sinking down in my chair. On top of these weird Love Games and Drew's tricks, Romans were coming. Cherry on top of my sundae of a life.

Not.

Not that the Love Games had a big downside. I mean, Cassie was a pretty good kisser, and Truth or Dare had certainly been entertaining.

Percy and Annabeth walked up to the pavilion, on either ends, giving each other quick glances before sitting down at their respected tables. If you asked me, their lips looked suspiciously swollen, and their expressions dazed, which had recent lovefest written all over it.

But whatever. All that meant was that camp had a power couple, the two people who were obviously meant to be together were now an item. The only downside was that it might spell disaster for them once word spread to Drew. She didn't like happy couples. They needed to be off and on with plenty of juicy scandal for her to gossip about with her Barbie-like cronies. In a way, she was worse than Clarisse.

I finished my cereal and dumped the dishes in the dirty dish bin before heading over the armory to resume working on my prototype, and hopefully hide somewhere far away from intimidating Reyna Vivaldi.

It was half past eleven when I finally finished drafting the designs and blueprints on the super fancy computer screen that the Athena kids had designed for us, and I printed them out carefully, pinning them to my personal project corkboard in the corner, in between Nyssa's blueprints for a new chariot and Harley's designs of a mosquito killer, which he still hadn't developed. I smiled, pleased, before deciding that it was probably a good idea to get out of the forge for a little bit. I'd probably find Piper and Jason at the arena, dueling and trying to ignore the oh-so-obvious touches and close contact. The whole Mist thing and fake relationship made things way more complicated then they needed to be. Sometimes, they seemed like a couple, and sometimes they didn't. I mean, Jason didn't like Reyna, so that was all and good, and she'd given them the go ahead to be a couple. They just… weren't. I don't know if there was lingering suspicion or something, but it just seemed pointless.

And now that Drew had put the Games in session, it was to her advantage.

I walked over to the arena to find that I was right. Alongside Percy and Annabeth, Jason and Piper were dueling, each of them sweating under the hot summer sun, refusing to give in.

"Hey, amigos," I called, waving casually. I wasn't really the dueling type. I was the guy that set traps and laughed from afar as his enemies went down. More of the plotting type, really.

"Hey Leo," Jason answered, parrying Piper's strike with ease.

"Hey Repair Boy," Piper chimed in, feinting to her left and taking Jason down, sitting triumphantly on his chest, her dagger at his throat.

"I win," she announced, smirking before letting him up. "Nice try though. We Aphrodite girls are a lot tougher than you'd expect."

"Yeah, cause I can totally see Drew ruining her designer Anthropologie blouse to come duel in the arena," Annabeth scoffed from where she was busy training with Percy.

"There's an exception to everything," Piper replied coolly, dusting off her jeans as she stood up. "Nice try, Sparky."

Jason frowned. "Hey, I was going easy."

"Uhuh. And yet you're sweating and breathing heavily just as much as I am," Piper said, raising an eyebrow skeptically. "Unless that's due to some other reason, you were not going easy on me."

"Dude, you just cornered yourself," I commented, covering my mouth to hide my snickering. Guys stuck together when chicks got crazy, but I hadn't been able to resist. Hopefully, he'd back me if Reyna came after me.

"Whatever," Jason muttered, sheathing his sword and wiping the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand. "I'm gonna go shower before lunch."

"You do that," Piper remarked, grinning. "See you guys later." She tucked her knife into her belt and headed back down to her Cabin, which was more of a funeral home for Barbie dolls and supermodels. Besides the Hades Cabin, it was probably the most dangerous cabin at camp. That is, unless you were on Lou Ellen's bad side. If you were, the Hecate Cabin took vengeance to another level. All they needed was a little lock of hair and you were a goner.

Jason stared after her, his eyes briefly glazed over. I rolled my eyes.

"Dude, snap out of it," I said, and he blinked, coming back to reality. "If you like her so much, why don't you just ask her out? It's not like the confusion with Reyna is still going on. She kind of gave you two the silent go ahead."

"It's not that simple. I don't… I don't know if her feelings are based off fake memories or not. I just don't understand how things got so messed up. You'd think that if Juno was my patron, she'd try and make it easier for me, not harder," he replied, sighing a little.

"Actually, it's quite simple. You're just overthinking it and making things more complicated. Besides, the Games are more of a sick joke than a competition. It shouldn't get in your way," I told him, shrugging. "And if you're still worried, why don't you just talk to Reyna? According to Nyssa, she's visiting for a few weeks."

He snorted, shaking his head. "Leo, I know you're trying to help, but no offense, you didn't get your memory wiped and disappear from your home for six months. And even though I didn't mean to, I really hurt Reyna. I don't like her or anything, but I feel guilty anyways."

I whistled. "Gods, man, talk about confessions. You shouldn't bottle that up like that, or you're going to spontaneously combust or something."

He laughed a little as we walked back towards the central green. "I think spontaneous combustion is more your thing, bro. But thanks."

I grinned. "No problem. That's what a _mejor amigo _is for. Now you should probably shower, since I know that girls like guys that smell clean."

"Shut up," he replied gruffly, shoving me before disappearing into the guys showers. I shook my head. For a seemingly easy going guy, Jason had serious baggage. But then again, we all did. It was something that came with being a demigod. I mean, I was the kid that was provoked by Gaea and started the fire that killed my mom. We all had our problems.

"Hey, Leo, is it?" a familiar voice inquired from behind me. My heart jumped into my throat and I cursed silently in Ancient Greek. I was unlucky, but honestly, the Fates had it in for me.

We all had problems, but I just didn't know when mine had gotten so big.

**Good? Hopefully you liked it, I just love writing Leo's perspective, since he's such a funny guy. Usually I find it hard to write from a boy's point of view, since I'm clearly female, but the fact that he's a hilarious jokester makes it a bit easier. Anyways, you'll have to wonder who's voice it is until the next chapter, but please review, and if you have any requests for pairing I will try to work them into the story, since pretty much everything is game. And to answer any questions about whether or not the Romans are going to be participating in the Games, they won't, but they will spice things up (grins evilly). Thanks so much for reading!**

**-NotsoSugarQueen**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! An update! You guys are probably caught between deep hatred for my extreme lateness and jumping for joy that I have finally posted another chapter. My apologies for your conflicting emotions, I take all blame J Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, I've said it a thousand times. I don't own PJO, okay?**

Six: Reyna PoV

Camp Half-Blood was an interesting place, full of _very _interesting people. So of course, I wanted to take a look around.

I spotted Jason and the black haired Latino boy from the quest talking as they walked away from the sword arena. My heart skidded in my chest at the sight of Jason Grace, my fellow praetor and former love interest, but I stomped it out. He wasn't mine to take. He was Piper McLean's.

Even though I'd tried very hard, I couldn't bring myself to hate her. She'd never done anything personally, and was really nice for a Venus girl. Plus, at the end of last summer, she'd cornered me and apologized for everything. We weren't exactly friends, but we weren't enemies either.

They broke off, Jason heading towards the showers and the Latino boy (I think his name is Leo) headed towards the pavilion, where wood nymphs were bringing food around to the tables and getting ready for dinner.

_What the hell, right?_ I figured, and hurried to catch up to him.

"Hi, it's Leo right?" I asked. I wasn't exactly the warmest, friendliest person in the world, but the look Leo gave me was reminiscent of a deer caught in headlights. He looked scared, like I might rip his head off. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yeah, it's Leo," he said hesitantly, looking wary. I resisted the urge to laugh as I studied him. He was kind of cute, if you liked super tan Mexicans with muscled arms and eyes that had a permanently mischievous look to them. His hair was curling around his ears, and he was about an inch taller than me now.

"Well, don't look so scared. I'm not going to kill you because you got possessed and destroyed the Field of Mars last summer, idiot. Now be a gentleman and walk with the to the pavilion, and act like you're actually capable of socializing," I said sarcastically. He cracked a brief smile before his face got that serious look again and I followed him to the pavilion.

"No offense, but wouldn't you rather be talking to Annabeth or Piper or something? I mean, I'm not exactly the favorite around her. Although, I can't blame you for thinking that," he said cheerfully.

I rolled my eyes. This guy clearly had an ego.

"Well, let's see, Repair Boy. Annabeth is probably finalizing blueprints, training, or making out with Percy, and Piper is probably trying not to suffocate in that pink cabin of hers, putting Drew in her place or hanging out with Jason. So you seemed like the best option to me. Why, you don't like my company?" I explained, cocking an eyebrow in interest.

"No, no it's not that. It's just, you didn't seem to be chummy with me last summer. But then again, the way you explained things… I would hang out with me too. Not that I wouldn't hang out with myself anyways, seeing as to the fact that this is Leo Valdez we are talking about here, but you get my point," he agreed, taking a seat at the head of the Hephaestus table. "You can sit here, if you want. I don't think Chiron cares."

I nodded, sliding into the seat beside him with practiced ease. "For the sake of your ego, I never hated you. I just wasn't pleased about the unfortunate accident that was caused. I don't blame you, it's not like you're prepared to battle possessive spirits sent by Terra in your daily training. It could've been anyone."

He paused for a moment. "I'm not sure if that was a compliment, but to be safe, thanks," he told me sincerely.

"Don't let it go to your head, Valdez," I reminded him, giving him a pointed look for good measure. He frowned, and I laughed. For some reason, this boy helped me forget. Forget the past, the pressure of being perfect, the loss of Jason, the burdens of praetor. I felt more at ease, and less like my mom was breathing down my neck twenty four seven.

Okay, I'll admit it, it was nice.

"So what's going on this summer?" I asked curiously as I took a bite of my hamburger. Leo raised his eyebrows and swallowed.

"Well, Drew's decided to be a real charmer and require all the head counselors to participate in this competition she calls the Love Games. It's a competition to see who can refrain from falling in love, hooking-up, or getting their heart broken the longest. It's kind of sadistic, but then again, this is Drew, we're talking about here. Piper was pissed. We had to play a hardcore game of Truth or Dare earlier this week, and let's just say that it included a lot of inappropriate dancing, making out and swearing under our breath," he began, grimacing.

"What a bitch," I muttered. "I bet Piper _was_ pissed. Talk about Drew taking payback to the next level. Don't you think it's a little extreme? I mean, seriously, Love Games?"

Leo shrugged. "I'm just trying to avoid Drew and come out of this alive. I mean, battling in monsters and stuff is all nice and good, but dealing with people's emotions for a whole summer as a game? Not so great."

I nodded in agreement before a terrible thought occurred to me.

"Oh my gods, she can't make me play, right?" I said, panic rising inside of me.

"No, she can't. You're not a head counselor at this camp, so you're all clear. Lucky," he added. "Maybe you can help me try not to get killed while you're here."

"Well, Valdez, I don't know if I'll be much of a help," I remarked, standing up to clear my plate. In a split second decision, I leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. His skin was soft. I turned on my heels and walked towards the dirty dish bin. "And I'll be expecting a tour tomorrow!" I called over my shoulder.

Leo Valdez was right. Even if I wasn't in the Games, it would be hard not to get killed. But maybe it would be easier to just get Drew killed.

I mean, I'm sure Piper and Annabeth would join my cause. And Lou Ellen and Katie would probably agree.

Yeah, Drew Tananka is going down in flames.

You know what they say. Burn, baby burn.

**Short, and a little sassy for Reyna, but I was experimenting. I'm sorry that I'm not being as attentive with my stories, I'm reading a lot right now, I finished Beautiful Redemption (Caster Chronicles, #4) last night, and it was amazing, and now I'm trying to read about three other books, with others waiting for me. So, bear with me. Bookworms can understand the feeling, right? Anyways, please review, constructive criticism is ALWAYS appreciated! Thanks so much for reading!**

**-NotsoSugarQueen**


End file.
